fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Fetid Kulu-Ya-Ku
Effluvium Soiled|weaknesses = Ice|creator = Scholarworld}} The Fetid Kulu-Ya-Ku is a Subspecies of Kulu-Ya-Ku that are often sighted in the Rotten Vale. Physiology As a subspecies, Fetid Kulu-Ya-Ku resembles its original counterpart. However, its scales are now a light grey color while its feathers are now a dark grey color. The tip of their beak is now sharper and curved, almost like that of a bird of prey such as a falcon or hawk. Its eyes are pale in color, with no noticeable pupils. Its head feathers slightly curve forward, unlike the regular species, whose head feathers curve backward. Useful Information A single Slinger shot is required to dislodge the ball of flesh in its hands. Ecological Information Placement in Food Chain Fetid Kulu-Ya-Ku is low on the food chain, scavenging off of rotten flesh. Behavior Towards Other Monsters Fetid Kulu-Ya-Ku is skittish, running away from other monsters. Tracks The tracks that Fetid Kulu-Ya-Ku leaves behind are "Fetid Kulu-Ya-Ku Tracks", "Fetid Kulu-Ya-Ku Feathers", and "Pile of Rotten Flesh". Specific Locale Interactions Fetid Kulu-Ya-Ku has no Specific Locale Interactions. Abilities Fetid Kulu-Ya-Ku is able to pick up balls of rotten flesh and use them to defend themselves from incoming attacks, albeit the ball with be instantly destroyed when it, unlike the boulders the normal Kulu-Ya-Ku variant picks up. It can also toss said balls of flesh at foes from a distance or use them at close range. Vile fluids are stored in a special sac at the back of its throat, which it can then expel at threats. Rage and Tired States * Rage Mode: Fetid Kulu-Ya-Ku will start huffing white smoke from its mouth. * Tired State: Fetid Kulu-Ya-Ku will start drooling. Mount Rime Coyotehi can be mounted on its head and back. In-Game Information Ecology * Order: Saurischia * Suborder: Bird Feet * Infraorder: Bird Wyvern * Family: Ya-Ku * Species: Kulu Ya-Ku Habitat Range Fetid Kulu-Ya-Ku has been sighted in the Rotten Vale, although individuals have also shown up at the Guiding Lands. Ecological Niche Fetid Kulu-Ya-Ku is low on the food chain, feeding on carrion and small animals, and as such is prey for larger monsters such as Acidic Glavenus, Odogaron, and Tigrex. Biological Adaptations The Fetid Kulu-Ya-Ku's beak is more designed for ripping and tearing away at flesh. It gathers piles of flesh, bringing it to a secluded location for feeding. These rotten flesh stockpiles are also carried around in order to deter potential threats, being tossed at any dangerous animal. A special sac is located at the back of its throat. This sac contains putrid fluids that Fetid Kulu-Ya-Ku can spew out at enemies. Attacks Note: Fetid Kulu-Ya-Ku shares multiple attacks with Kulu-Ya-Ku. The following attacks stated are unique to Fetid Kulu-Ya-Ku. High Rank Calm * Vile Spit: Fetid Kulu-Ya-Ku spits a brown ball of fluid at the hunter. Causes Soiled. * Triple Vile Spit: Fetid Kulu-Ya-Ku takes a step back and spits three balls of putrid spit forward in a trident formation. Causes Soiled. * Unearth Flesh: Replaces Unearth Rock. Fetid Kulu-Ya-Ku pulls a ball of rotten flesh out of the ground. ** Rotten Bash: Replaces Rock Bash. Fetid Kulu-Ya-Ku leans back, lifting the ball of flesh into the air, before slamming it into the ground. Causes Effluvium. ** Rotten Slam: Replaces Rock Slam. Fetid Kulu-Ya-Ku performs a high jump and slams the ball into the ground. Causes Effluvium. The ball breaks after this attack. ** Rotten Toss: Replaces Rock Toss. Fetid Kulu-Ya-Ku backs up slightly before hurling the ball forward, with any contact causing the ball to break. Causes Effluvium. ** Rotten Swing: Fetid Kulu-Ya-Ku starts spinning, ending by tossing the ball towards the hunter. Causes Effluvium. ** Rotten Bowling: Fetid Kulu-Ya-Ku yelps before rolling the ball of flesh towards the hunter, with any contact causing the ball to break. Causes Effluvium Enraged * Hipcheck: Fetid Kulu-Ya-Ku attempts to hipcheck the hunter. * Vile Bombardment: Fetid Kulu-Ya-Ku screeches before spitting multiple balls of putrid fluid in multiple directions. Causes Soiled. Breakable Parts * Head: Head feathers will be destroyed. * Claws: Claws will be broken. Interactions With Other Monsters With Deviljho Fetid Kulu-Ya-Ku can be picked up by Deviljho and used to bludgeon hunters. With Great Girros Fetid Kulu-Ya-Ku and Great Girros both screech. Fetid Kulu-Ya-Ku lunges at the Fanged Wyvern and swipes it across the face, staggering it. The Bird Wyvern then climbs onto the Great Girros' back and starts pecking violently at the back of its head. Eventually, Fetid Kulu-Ya-Ku steps off, attempting to go directly for the face next. Before it can do that, Great Girros clamps down on the Bird Wyvern's beak. As the Kulu-Ya-Ku attempts to shake it off, Great Girros delivers one last powerful bite, paralyzing the Bird Wyvern. Great Girros then screeches and leaves the zone in a hurry. Interactions With Unique Statuses There have been no reports of any Frenzied Fetid Kulu-Ya-Ku. There have been no reports of any Hyper Fetid Kulu-Ya-Ku. Tempered Fetid Kulu-Ya-Ku is considered a threat level 1 Tempered monster and has the usual changes of a normal Tempered monster. Quests High Rank Trivia * Potential name candidates for Fetid Kulu-Ya-Ku included Putrid Kulu-Ya-Ky and Horrid Kulu-Ya-Ku. Category:Monster Creation Category:Bird Wyvern Category:Subspecies Category:Effluvium Monster Category:Soiled Monster Category:Large Monster Category:3 Star Level Monster Category:Scholarworld